


While the Detective’s Away

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [12]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Joan Watson, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their marriage finally back on track, Joan and John settle on a plan to solve their Sherlock situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Detective’s Away

Joan showed up at Baker Street with the intention of taking John out for lunch, but a different hunger required satiety first.  Sherlock was out so they decided to take advantage of the empty flat and continue their reunion celebration.  They had to keep their interlude short, least they get a surprise interruption from one or both of the detectives, but they both quickly learned how to take full advantage of the time they were given.

It was beginning to feel like a game.  Joan wasn’t sure why, but she loved the thrill of sneaking around.  It had been a little over two weeks since she and John reconciled.  As far as they were concerned, their marriage was back on track and they were just making up for the lost time.

Her girls knew the truth, but she and John had made the conscious decision to leave the Sherlocks in the dark.  They were sure that sooner or later the detectives would piece together that “therapy sessions” had become code for whenever Joan and John wanted alone time.  That is if they hadn’t deduced it already.   Until then, while the detectives were away, the doctors were content to play.

Joan let out a satisfied sigh as she shifted off of John and fell back onto the mattress.  “Are you hungry now?”

John laughed softly and he rolled onto his side to look at her.  “I was hungry the whole time.  My appetite just shifted from food to something different.  That’s all.”

Joan snuggled up close to him and he responded by wrapping his arm around her waist.  “If you say you had a sudden craving for Chinese, I think I might hit you,” she joked.

“Is that the sort of line you used to hear?”

“Used to?” Joan scoffed.  “More like still do.  Apparently, it’s meant to be a compliment, but it just tells me the type of men to avoid.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you can just avoid them all.”

Joan smiled.  “Except for you?”

John nodded.  “Except for me.”  He kissed her deeply and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

“Mmm,” Joan groaned softly against his lips before pulling away.  “If you keep that up we may never leave this bed.”

John ran his fingers through her hair.  “Like old times?”

“Back then there wasn’t the risk of Sherlock walking in on us,” Joan reasoned.

John scoffed softly.  “Because yours is so well trained?”

“Don’t start,” Joan retorted with a playful eye roll.  She gave him a kiss on the lips and attempted to get out of bed.  He held her back momentarily to initiate a second, longer lasting kiss before releasing her.  “I don’t know how long Molly can keep them occupied and I’d rather not have your Sherlock see my naked ass,” she said as she slipped out of his bed and pulled her underwear back on.

“He’s seen naked women before,” John said as he too began to get dressed.  “Granted, most of them were deceased at the time, but Irene was definitely alive and kicking.”

“You mean the  _real_ Irene Adler,” Joan commented.

After discovering that his Irene was alive and well, her Sherlock quickly learned that her true identity was Jamie Moriarty, sister of the infamous Jim Moriarty and his cohort in crime.  The real Irene was a dominatrix whose identity Jamie had taken on.  It still boggled Joan’s mind that there was another Irene out there, but in the time since she had also learned there was another Sherlock and Dr. Watson.  So she supposed two Irenes and more than one Moriarty was just par for the course.

John looked up when he noticed the change in Joan’s tone.  “Are you worried about her?”

“Moriarty?” Joan questioned.  “I mean she’s a threat, but she could just as easily come after your Sherlock as she could mine,” she reasoned.  “There’s no telling how she feels about her brother’s death and now that the word is out about Sherlock faking his death, she could be planning anything.”

“That’s true,” John agreed with a nod.  “But I’ve taken to the assumption that anyone who meets Sherlock could potentially want to kill him.”

Joan smirked.  “He can be abrasive.”

“That’s a diplomatic appraisal.”

“Diplomacy is exactly what we need,” Joan told him seriously.  “We need a united front on this, John.  Sherlock and Sherlock need to understand that our marriage is  _our_ marriage.  They’re both important and they always will be, but they can’t keep interfering in our household.”

John sighed.  “I know.”

“I think we need to sit down and have a serious talk with the two of them.”

“Together?” John asked.

“It would probably be more conducive to divide and conquer.”

John nodded.  “You take yours and I’ll take mine.”

“Actually…”  Joan paused thoughtfully.  “I think maybe we should switch it up.”

John furrowed his brow at her suggestion.  “Is that a really good idea?”

“Sherlock is one of my best friends and I know how much yours means to you, but we don’t really have a relationship with each other’s Sherlock,” Joan reasoned.  “Maybe that’s part of the problem.”

“So  _essentially_ …we need to win over each other’s Sherlock in order to assure them that their Watsons are in good hands?”

Joan nodded.  “Basically.”

John exhaled sharply.  “So how do we do this?”

“We need a case,” Joan answered.  “Better yet, two cases.”

“If it was the same case, they’d probably just make a competition of it.”

“Exactly.”

“Should we go to Greg?  See if there are any cases we could consult on?”

“No,” Joan replied, shaking her head.  “I think there are enough people involved without bringing Lestrade and his team into the fray.”  She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her shoes on.  “I feel bad enough about throwing Molly in the middle of it.”

“Yea, well Molly is one of the few people mine will listen to.  So if she’s half as good as with yours then I’d say we’ve found our secret weapon.”

“You’re right,” Joan agreed.  She stood up to help him make the bed.  “This is Molly we’re talking about.  There’s nothing she can’t do if she sets her mind to it.”


End file.
